The present invention relates to an improvement for a fishing reel reversal preventive device in a fishing reel, and in particular to a support structure for an operation shaft which is used to switch the reversal preventive device.
Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 59-3723 discloses a typical reversal preventive means for preventing a fishing line from being played out in a fishing reel, which is switched from a reversal preventive condition to a reversal allowable condition or vice versa by operating a reversal preventive claw engageable with and disengageable from a reversal preventive ratchet wheel with the aid of a switching operation shaft supported in a reel main body.
In the conventional device, the switching operation shaft including a cam part for driving the reversal preventive claw and an operation part for manipulation is installed in the reel casing as follows: That is, first a portion of the switching operation shaft having the cam part is inserted into a support hole formed in the reel casing from the front side thereof, and then, the remaining part, i.e. the operation part is mounted onto the rear end of the switching operation shaft and they are fastened and fixed together by screws. Thus, the conventional device requires much time and labor to assemble the switching operation shaft into the reel casing and unavoidably requires the large number of the component parts. Consequently, the assembling efficiency in production is lowered, and the production cost is increased.